The Trouble with Time Travel
by Gene
Summary: Mirai Trunks decides to take a trip to check on everyone about 25 years post-The Cell Games When he meets a beautiful, yet fimialar looking Green-Haired Vixen. What kind of trouble is waiting for him? A joint fic between Gene and Sosoru.
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: All I own is a Two Mirai Trunks action figures... so don't sue me.  
  
Summery: Mirai Trunks decides to take a trip to check on everyone about 25 years post-The Cell Games when he meets a beautiful, yet familiar looking Green-Haired Vixen. What kind of trouble is waiting for him? A joint fic between Gene and Sosoru.  
  
A/N: This is a Joint fic between Sosoru and myself.  
  
  
  
The Time Machine blinked into existence above Satan City. Trunks smiled and looked for a suitable place to land. A lot has changed since he visited last. Many more building riddled the landscape. He noticed that Mr. Satan's face was everywhere. He sure did capitalize on the deeds of others. Trunks shook his head and spotted a clean little alleyway the machine landed near some boxes, making them fly into the air. Mirai no Trunks opened the hatch and sighed as he stepped out of the time Machine. The air greeting him was muggy and the sun was warm. He pulled a capsule from his pocket and capsule- ized the machine.  
  
Trunks took his jacket off and tied it around his waist, as it was far to warm for it. "I wonder how mom's doing? It sure has been a while," he thought to himself, remembering her face when he left this timeline the last time. Shaking his thoughts, he pulled his hair into a messy ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way of his vision and quickly walked out of the alley. He looked about to make sure he was in the general direction of his mother's house when something had caught his eye.  
  
A flash of green hair.  
  
Curious he followed behind the beauty with a slight grin on his face. She was very good looking from what he could see, as she was facing away from him. Her hips looked right in the short little number she had on. There was nothing like this where he's from. Trying his luck, he decided to approach her.  
  
"Um, excuse me," he said. The young woman turned around, and when she did, his mouth dropped open. She looked just like his mom... but that was impossible. The imposter looked at him oddly, wondering if he was going to talk to her or stare at her. He had to think quickly.  
  
"Well, it's been a while since I've been in town," he continued, "and I noticed you and wondered if you would like to get a drink perhaps?"  
  
He absently touched the scar that ran from the corner of his left eye to the top of his neck, waiting for her answer. The young woman contemplated the stranger's offer, all the while eyeing him up and down. But, was he a stranger? The handsome man looked just like her brother, yet...he didn't. His muscles were very defined and sat beautifully under his black wife- beater. His lavender locks were pulled back into a ponytail...his hair was quite long. She smirked and thought he is quite the specimen.  
  
"Pardon me, if I was too forward," the man said apologetically. She flashed him a smile and giggled on the inside. He was certainly a sweetie.  
  
"No, you weren't. A drink would be great," she said, "Follow me." The beauty made sure she added a little switch to her walk as the handsome young man strode behind her, making her rear look irresistible in her blue jean mini-skirt.  
  
"Before this day is over, I will have his number...and maybe more," she muttered to herself.  
  
Trunks followed her, grinning like an idiot. It wasn't his best moment, but right then, he couldn't help but let his eyes move back and forth as she swung her hips. 'Damn, she's fine,' he thought, almost out loud. Before he knew it they were at a bar and were ordering drinks, her hips casting a spell that made him forget everything in between. She had ordered Mudslide and him a rum and coke. He had figured, 'What the hell I don't drive,' and made them get him a whiskey chaser.  
  
"So, what's you're name, beautiful?" He asked, turning to her and smirking like his father would have at that moment. That predatory yet seductive smirk that his mom had told him he had given her when they had started warming to each other.  
  
The woman tried her best not to seem too obvious. She turned to the handsome male beside her and smiled. She leaned forward slightly so he could sneak a peak of her cleavage. After all, she knew he was looking.  
  
"So, are you gonna tell me you name, or will I be moaning sweet nothings will a take you in the back of this place," he said smoothly.  
  
'Boy, I thought I was forward,' she thought. She couldn't help but blush. Luckily, her drink had finally arrived. She sipped down a pleasant gulp, letting the flavors of alcohol; chocolate and ice cream melt together in her mouth. She looked up and him as she released her lips from the straw and smiled.  
  
"Lucky straw," he said, coolly, as if he held the reigns.  
  
DAMN! He was so sexy. She had to change the subject quick before she lost control of the situation.  
  
"By the way, my name is Bra. What's yours?" She asked him. His drink came as well and he placed his finger in the liquid, swirling around the ice cubes.  
  
"My name...call me MT," Trunks smirked. He had to keep playing cool; he was lucky his brain didn't lock up at the sight of her cleavage. She was too hot.  
  
"MT? What dose it stand for?" Bra had asked.  
  
"You'll find out soon," Trunks said softly. He barley surpressed a laugh as he saw her shivered lightly at his suggestive comment. He was doing better than he thought.  
  
"Well, what if I want to find out now?" She asked.  
  
Trunks quickly shot up as he felt a foot slide up his pant leg, slowly but surely moving to his crotch.  
  
He was starting to loose control.  
  
Bra merely smiled at him devilishly, knowing he couldn't resist much longer. He'd be sharing her bed within the hour. She discarded her sandal and slowly slid her bare foot up his leg, coming painfully close to his loins. There, she could see a bulge begin to form. This was perfect; she didn't even need to worry about people watching. The bars were empty this time of day. Just herself, him and the bartender on the other side...out of his view.  
  
Slowly, she crept her French pedicured toes up further, slowly, teasingly touching his erection through his pants. She was getting a little heated herself. She could feel it building up in her region. How sweet the feeling was.  
  
Bra heard MT moan, and that was her Que. She drew her foot back and leaned ever so close to him, noses almost touching. A pleasured grin ran across his face as she looked into his aqua eyes.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me," She purred sexily.  
  
'Damn!' He mentally cursed. He had let it slip out. He merely smirked and hardened his resolve. "No." He then leaned forward the rest of the way and captured her lips in his, starting a battle of wills.  
  
"Mmm." Bra moaned into his mouth.  
  
He smiled and drew back for air, his erection almost painful, but his pride and stubbornness helped him past it.  
  
"So, how long can you last, my dear?" He asked and drank some of his Chaser.  
  
"As long as you." She said seductively.  
  
"I doubt it." He said back. "My stamina is nearly unparalleled."  
  
"Really, now..." Bra said, imagining a active, almost sport-like romp with him.  
  
This man definitely had her attention. Her thoughts were wondering to depths beyond any she had experienced before. He obviously had no clue of her heritage. No mere human could ever keep up with her, though some have tried. But him...there was something about him that had her truly intrigued. It was like she knew him already, but didn't. He was so simple, yet complex. A living breathing contradiction, and enigma for her to solve.  
  
And solve she would.  
  
She sat back on her seat and gingerly traced her collarbone with a single, slender finger. Bra watched as his eyes followed it like a target. Slowly, she slipped her fingers down toward her breasts and he gawked, as she thought he would. 'Just a little bit more,' Bra thought to herself. Spreading her legs slightly, Bra placed her hand on her thigh tracing circles on her warm flesh. He looked down and noticed her little secret.  
  
"Would you care to test that theory," She said as she suggestively placed her hand in the region.  
  
Trunks smiled as she asked that question, teasing them both at the same time.  
  
"I don't think you'd like me to." He said smirked.  
  
"Oh, but I do." She said, moving her hand down further.  
  
He was about to say something when some wonderfully delicious aroma floated to his nose. His nostrils flared as he tracked the scent to her. His face turned serious and he began to feel lightheaded.  
  
Bra smiled sexily as she saw what she was doing to him. She had him right where she wanted him and was about to move in for the kill when her beeper went off.  
  
"Stupid thing." She muttered. Trunks snapped out of his spell as she looked at her beeper.  
  
"I have to go," she said, with a said tone of voice. "But here's my number." Bra quickly scribbled down the digits and handed them to him with the hand that had went exploring. MT grabbed her hand and slipped the paper out of it with my other hand.  
  
"I really have to go." Bra said, as she thought of her mom.  
  
"It's a real shame. Maybe I'll see you around?" He slowly brought her hand to her mouth and kissed it, her taste was on his lips then, and he licked them, savoring her it.  
  
She shuddered. What kind of spell had this mystery man put on her? His kisses tantalized her senses, sending wave after heated wave of lust and desire rolling through her body. She once again looked into those familiar blue orbs and took in a deep breath. How she wanted to mount him right now and ride him to the edge of abandon. She leaned to him, his hard body pressed against hers, his musky scent swirling into her nostrils, intoxicating her. Bra closed her eyes and pursed her lips, anticipating what was to come...  
  
Beep! Beep!  
  
"I really must go," She said as she was so rudely thrown from my trance. "Call me," Bra said as she made her exit, looking back to see him before she had to finally leave. How hard it was for her to walk out that door.  
  
'Damn that infernal piece of junk.' He silently cursed the beeper that took her away from him. He waited a while, finished her drink and his, paid and got up.  
  
"Might was well walk around a bit before going to mom's house," he thought. "I mean, it's not like she's expecting me."  
  
  
  
***  
  
End Pt. 1.  
  
R&R and no flames!! 


	2. Chapter II: Discoveries, Descisons, Mor...

Disclaimer and Summary: Same as Chapter I.  
  
  
  
Bra sat down on the couch and let out a sigh. Why did her mother page her anyway? All she need was five more minutes with MT...five sweet minutes. She rested her head on the back of the couch and sighed. Now what was she going to do tonight?  
  
DING! DONG!  
  
She lifted her head and looked at the door. Who on earth could it be?  
  
"Bra, get the door," he mother yelled at her from the kitchen.  
  
Trunks smirked at the thought of Bra. Ahh, if only she hadn't gone away like that, I could have had her screaming my name, though it would have been a new experience for him, he thought to himself. He reach up and ran a hand through his long hair, before tying it up again, letting the extra hair fall out, to frame his face.  
  
"Here we go..." He muttered to himself and pressed the doorbell.  
  
As the door opened he put on a big smile, waiting to see his 'mom' again. Instead he was greeted but another, but far more attractive face, at least in his opinion. "....Bra?" He asked incredulous.  
  
Bra smiled sexily and said, "My, my, my... MT... what brings you here?"  
  
"Well, you see... I ... ah..." Trunks said, totally off guard at this new development.  
  
Bra purred gently and was about to pull him to her when her mother's voice called out. "Trunks! Trunks you're finally here!" She pulled him into a giant hug and motioned to Bra. I see you have already seen your sister.  
  
"....sister?" was all Trunks could squeak out.  
  
  
  
"Trunks..." Bra muttered in a low, broken voice. She blinked her eyes a few times, trying to jar herself from her state of shock. This was not what she had in mind. How could this had happened? He was not her brother. The real Trunks was stuck in Capsule Corp. HQ wasting his life away in his boring as hell office. This beautiful creature could not be her brother.  
  
"Ahhh, so how have you been son," Bulma said cheerfully, pulling her 'future' son into the house. Both Demi-Saiyans shrugged their shoulders as they found their way onto the couch, Bulma sitting in between them.  
  
"So, mom...you said this was Trunks," Bra finally commented. How could this be. He certainly did look like him, yet he didn't. The Trunks she knew was attractive, yes...but not this damn sexy. I mean, he was nothing short of perfection.  
  
"Yes, dear. Remember that fight with Cell that happened before you were born? Well, Mirai Trunks here helped in that fight...he's from an alternate future," Bulma greeted. She was so happy to finally see her son again.  
  
"Ah...so that's where you got 'MT' from," Bra commented, more to herself than anyone.  
  
Trunks stuttered a reply, and asked if he could get a drink of water. Bulma looked at him curiously. "Alright. But we did a little remolding after you left, so Bra, could you show him to the kitchen, I'll go and get you're father from the stupid machine he's always in."  
  
"Sure mom." Bra said, her internal gears working. Wait. He's from a totally different dimension. That means that he can't really be *my* brother. So, I'll just see how long it takes for me to make 'Twunksy Wunksy' mine. She smirked to herself.  
  
Trunks sighed, and followed her. He didn't even notice as she put the little switch in her walk, so deep he was in his own thoughts.  
  
Bra grinned to herself. "Here, it is. Get what you want." she purred at him.  
  
"Thanks." he said, and reached over her for a glass. He was totally surprised when she backed her ass up and grinded it slowly across his crotch. "Wha-?" was all he could say before her mouth claimed his.  
  
He pushed her away, shocked, glass still in hand. He touched his lips lightly as she smirked at him. "Bra... we can't do this."  
  
"Oh yes, we can." She purred at him.  
  
"No, I won't do it." He said.  
  
"Well, brother... I'm going to try my hardest to be with you... how ever long you stay, it's gonna be sexual hell." She said, and then walked back, swinging her hips.  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow... the challenge was issued... would he be able to resist?  
  
  
  
Before she could continue her torment, Vegeta came through the back door growling, with Bulma pushing behind him. He threw his towel over his shoulder and mumbled curses under his breath. Damn this woman for always interrupting his training sessions. And for what?  
  
"Brat," Vegeta acknowledged to his future son. He had never grown close to him, even though he almost have his life to avenge his death. It just wasn't in him to outwardly show his emotions. If anyone disapproved...tough.  
  
Trunks smiled at his father, leaning on the counter. He truly him and wanted to be close to him. No matter how many stories his mother told him about his indifference, he wasn't prepared for the emotional wall Vegeta put up.  
  
"I'm going back to train, Woman," Vegeta said to his wife, walking back out. Before he left, he glanced at Mirai Trunks. "Feel free to join me anytime, boy." With that, Vegeta exited the scene, leaving Bulma, MT and Bra alone. Bulma looked at her son, and then a thought popped into her head.  
  
"I know, you need to know where you are sleeping. Bra, go and show your brother one of the guestrooms. I'm about to go back into my lab. You kids be good now...get aquatinted with each other," she said, waving as she disappeared down the stairs to tinker with her toys.  
  
A seductive grin ran across Bra's face. Finally, some quality time with MT. Oh, yeah...they were going to get very aquatinted.  
  
  
  
Trunks bit back a gasp at what his mom said. He slowly turned his head to look at Bra. "Uh heh, heh, heh..."  
  
"Follow me." Bra said, grabbing his hand and leading him up the stairs.  
  
Trunks felt the uncertainty rise within him. He did not want to follow her up the stairs. He wanted to be alone and thing about what he had just learned. That his sexy minx that nearly put him over the edge at the bar was his sister...his sister in a different timeline. They had the same mother and father and yet...they didn't.  
  
There were so many thoughts running through his head...and so little time to figure them out. Bra stopped in front of a door not too far from the stairwell. She let go of his hand smiled.  
  
"Here it is," she said, posing like Vanna White showing off a car. MT smiled and placed his hand on the knob. He opened the door and looking inside. It was a simple room. It contained a king-sized bed, a wardrobe a nightstand...all the essential pieces for a room. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it. The mattress was of the old-fashioned goosedown type, and he was nearly swallowed by it. Bra giggled as he struggled to free himself from the feathery mess. She trotted over to the bed and offered her hand, helping him off of it. Reaching out, he pulled himself up, yanking Bra against him by mistake. She crashed against his hard body, making a noise escape from her lips.  
  
"I'll tell mother to get you a regular bed," she said, looking up into his eyes. Trunks looked down at her and sighed. Right now she was being so sweet, as if she genuinely cared about his comfort.  
  
"That would be great," he said, leasing her from his grip. Slowly, she stepped back, but kept her eyes on him. She walked to the other side of the bed and pointed to a pair of chairs.  
  
"Come, sit," she said.  
  
Trunks sat down near his sister, and smiled at her.  
  
"Tell me about you're past," she prompted.  
  
"Well, you see..." Trunks began, telling her about his childhood, growing up without a father. Running from the Androids, the battle he was in when Gohan lost his arm. The way he had gotten his sword, which was in a capsule in his pocket. The horrible moment when he found Gohan, face down in the mud, dead... the extreme rage, the feeling of going SSJ for the first time. The way he mercilessly hunted the Androids down after that, feeling that his power was enough to take them, and how sorely he was mistaken. How they played with him from that moment on... how Android 18 would tease him as he was laying there, beaten and bloody. and then the way he came back, warning the others, participating in the battle against Cell. He also told her what dying was like and how he was pulled back as he was about to be judged.  
  
"Wow..." was all Bra could say.  
  
"Yeah, and it's only been three years since my last visit." Trunks said.  
  
"What? I never saw you before." Bra sputtered. "How old are you?"  
  
"To answer your first statement, I came a head to make sure everything was still fine. And to answer you question I will be 22 in two months."  
  
"Your only two years younger then me!" She said. Wait, hold the phone... that means... no, that's impossible. She thought quickly to herself. "Are you a virgin?"  
  
Trunks' reply was to blush from the top of his neck to the roots of his hair.  
  
"Oh my Dende! As hot as you are, you haven't landed a girl yet?!" She shrieked.  
  
"Well, killing the androids and saving the earth puts a big dent in your day." Trunks explained.  
  
Bra moved closer, putting a hand on his upper thigh and leaned over so he could see her cleavage. She felt him freeze up as she whispered into his ear "I'd say so..." then licked the shell of his ear and smirked.  
  
Trunks gulped and then sensed a strange Ki... His father was in the gravity room, Bulma was in the lab, it had to have been his counter part from this timeline. "Your Brother!" He squeaked.  
  
"Yeah, I know... always leave it to him to ruin something..." Bra patted his groin and backed off, just as Chibi walked in.  
  
"Hey, my mom told me you were here. How's it going," Chibi Trunks asked while extending his hand out to his future counterpart. MT shook his hand and forced a smile. Bra sure knew how to sexually frustrate him. Where did she learned to be so...sexy?  
  
"Oh, it's going alright," he said cheerfully. "I was just telling Bra here about the Cell Games and stuff."  
  
CT smiled and folded his arms. He was just a baby when the Cell Games went on. He had heard many stories about MT's bravery. He then looked at his sister and smiled.  
  
"Hey, give me a hug," he said, opening his arms. Bra stood up and placed her arms around her brother. He felt nothing like MT...his embrace was so strong.  
  
MT sat there and watched the siblings. His thoughts were becoming clearer. He was not Bra's sister. This Trunks, born in her timeline, was her brother. She doesn't even exist in his own timeline. He was not the same as Chibi. He was different. He had to be.  
  
CT and Bra ended their embrace and looked at MT, he smiled, walking toward CT. While doing so, he slid his hand across Bra's rear. She jump at the sensation and flashed a glance at MT. Did she just feel what she thought she did?  
  
Bra gazed at Mirai and Chibi. They talked for a while and then Chibi's cell rang. "Yes? Alright. I'll be right over." He snapped it shut and smiled. "Sorry, the office calls me."  
  
"Go on Brother. Trunks was in the middle of the story when you came in." Bra said.  
  
"Alright. See you later." Chibi said and straightened his blood red tie, and buttoned his black suit jacket. He hated these things with a passion. He then exited, walking quickly away.  
  
"MT, was that your hand I felt on my ass?" Bra asked, wagging a finger at him.  
  
"Actually, it was…" Trunks said and pulled her into his arms, kicking the door shut with his foot.  
  
"So, you changed your mind?" Bra asked, her breath quickening.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did." He said, his voice throaty.  
  
"Good." She smiled up at him as he bent his head forward.  
  
'Stop!!' his mental voice commanded. He halted, his forehead touching hers. What do you want, he mentally snarled, getting pissed. 'You mustn't do this. She is your sister.'  
  
Bra looked up at him, seeing the mental battle and brushed her lips over his, very gently. "C'mon…" She purred softly to him.  
  
"I- I- I don't think I can." He said.  
  
Bra moved her hands down against his butt and pulled his hips to hers, sighing as his hardness pressed against her.  
  
Trunks hissed in pleasure… Oh Dende… this is so right. He thought to himself. 'No, its wrong!'  
  
Bra smiled and maneuvered him to a wall and pressed him to it, holding her body against his, pinning him there. She leaned back and unbuckled his pants, reaching down and unzipped them, reaching in… and he grabbed her wrist, out of his pants.  
  
"I'm sorry… but I can't." He said.  
  
"Alright." She smiled sexily and zips his pants up, cupping his length at the same time, feeling him. "Oh, you're big…"  
  
Trunks blushed deep red and smiled shyly.  
  
"See you later, handsome." Bra purred and exited.  
  
"Oh Dende…" He moaned and flopped onto his bed, a ache in between his legs.  
  
  
  
End Part 2.  
  
R & R 


	3. Chapter III: More Torture, Gravity Cham...

Part III  
  
Disclaimer & Summery: Same as last time.  
  
Trunks woke up with a painful hard-on. 'Damnit!!' he cursed. He had three different Erotic dreams about Bra in just last night. He sighed and got up, only to be greeted by Bra as she walked right in. He was standing up, the sleep pants he wore, tighter then the baggy pants he usually wore, showed everything. "Shit!! Don't you knock?!" He nearly screamed, jumping back onto his bed and covering himself with a pillow.  
  
"Of course not." She said, as if he should know that.  
  
Trunks sighed irritably, and noticed what she was wearing... a tight white tank top with matching bikini style panties. He clamped his eyes shut, and starting thinking about ways to make his power level higher. He suddenly felt the pillow being removed and small, lithe body relaxing against him.  
  
"Ahh..." She said, as she rested her head on his shoulder, and turned her head, making her lips touch his jawline. She smiled, and shifted her weight so that his hardness pressed against the small of her back.  
  
Trunks hissed in pleasure. "Damn you..." He muttered slowly, each word sounding pained.  
  
"Thank you." She said softly and ran her tongue over his jawline.  
  
Trunks groaned and closed his eyes, instinctively pulling her by her hips onto his erection. A gasp escaped from her lips as she felt his entire length against her rear, the only thing between them a thin layer of cotton. She rotated her hips, making his member slip in-between her cheeks and painfully close to her opening. Bra could not take much more. She slid a hand behind him and began to tug at his boxers. He felt the elastic slide down his body and fingertips followed. He shuddered, cursing Bra. She certainly knew how to almost drive him over the edge.  
Almost.  
In one motion, he lifted her up by her hips about a inch off the bed and moved her away from him. Quickly, he placed a pillow over his loins before she could roll back onto him. MT breathed harshly, bringing a hand to his forehead. He had to find a way to distance themselves.  
"You enjoy doing this to me, don't you," he asked, turning to her. She rolled over and smiled at him, her pale green hair falling in glistening spindrils around her beautiful face.  
  
His eyes were but slits, as he narrowed them at her. She smiled sexily and ran one finger down the front of her tank top, over her erect nipple. She sighed softly watching his expression slowly change. The dark spots on her tank top poked into the fabric, and pushed forward.  
"Bra... stop." He said, wincing as his voice cracked.  
She smirked at him and made a grab for his member under the pillow. He of course, stopped her. She then got up on her knees, crawled over to him as he was leaning against the headboard and laid ontop of him, their noses touching. "Trunks... I'm going to kiss you now."  
"Bra..." he began, but was silenced by a slow, languid kiss. Her tongue slowly entered his mouth and swept against his own oral member. Before he had a chance to think about it he began to respond, but then stopped, pulling his head back, and bridge of saliva between them.  
She licked her lips and smirked. "Yummy." And then she got up and walked out of the room, swinging her hips.  
Trunks looked after her wide eyed, and snarled. "Shit!"  
  
Bra poked her head back in the room momentarily. "Oh, and make sure you come down to the gravity room and train before Father claims it," she said, winking at him, then leaving again.  
Trunks let out an exasperated sigh and fell back on his pillows. This was not going to get any easier.  
Walking through the grass, still damp with morning dew, Trunks straightened out the rest of his training gear. He wore a tight blue muscle shirt and white biker shorts that glorified his well toned, firm legs. After fixing his thick training gloves, he started to punch in the codes for the machine, but the female he saw throughout the little window caught his eye.  
Bra was hanging by her knee upside-down, doing military style sit-up. He could see her firm stomach flex, and her loose tank top rode down to her sports Bra. Her body was glistening with sweat, her hair limp from the moisture. She still looked sexy as hell...  
After punching in the numbers, the door slid open and Bra stopped counting, looking at him enter from an odd prospective. She extended her arms and swung her legs over the bar, doing a sort of a flip, landing near him.  
"Finally decided to join me," she teased as she wiped the sweat from her brow, the placing her hands on her hips. Her chest heaving up and down, her top clinging desperately to her due to all the sweat. Trunks shrugged and moved to the center of the chamber. She was not going to seduce him this time. Looking at the controls, he noticed what setting she had it on. He nodded his head in  
pleasured surprise. She was quite strong.  
"Three hundred units, not bad," he commented, tinkering with the buttons, "But, how will you do with five hundred units?" He looked over to Bra, her eyes widening.  
"I dunno," she said, almost speechless, "I've never trained under that much before." Suddenly, she felt her limbs getting heavy. It was increasingly harder to move. She cut her eyes to him and growled.  
"Well, no time like the present," he commented as he sped to her at top speed. She was barely able to block in time as he rammed into her. He smirked. She would never be able to keep up with him. It was time for a little revenge.  
Looking into her eyes, he moved to sweep her feet from under her. She tried to jump up, but her new weight made it nearly impossible. Trunks caught her on the upswing, gently grazing his hand over her breast. She gasped, but had no time to recover because before she knew it, he phased behind her, holding her in a compromising position. She could feel his hot breath on her neck. He slid his hand down her shirt and cupped her breast. Bra moaned and tilted her head back, biting her bottom lip. He smiled...  
"So, you enjoy torturing me," he whispered in her ear, sliding his hand down further, over her stomach, playing with her elastic band. She pressed her hips back onto his now erect member, put evoked no reaction. "Well, it's my turn."  
He then slid his hand down her shorts and rubbed her womanhood. She whimpered as he grazed over her mound, so close to her opening. She began to buck under him, becoming heated beyond measure.  
"Be still," he said, kissing behind her ear softly, making her moan. He then lifted her up a bit placing two fingers right at her moist tunnel, begging for him. She dug her nails into his sides. What had come over him?  
Without warning, he plunged his fingers into her and nearly gasped at the sensation. She was so warm, so wet. Bra bucked her hips more, wanted him to move his fingers so badly.  
"Please," she whispered throughout her moans. "Please stop."  
Trunks raised his brow. She wanted him to stop? This was too much! He quickly withdrew his fingers from her and gave her a slight push, making her fall to her knees. He knelt down, wiping her juices from his hand.  
"Be careful what you do to me...I might just to it to you," he whispered just as Vegeta opened the gravity room door.  
  
"Brat, Princess." Vegeta greeted, nodding curtly at Trunks, then walking over to Bra and pulled her into an embrace.  
  
"Hi Daddy." She said, giggling lightly.  
  
"Hello Father." Trunks had responded.  
  
"So, Spawn, I see you are up to my training level." Vegeta said, motioning to the five hundred units on the digital display.  
  
"Yes, but I should be able to do more... this is the max my machine goes up to. We are still strapped for parts in the future." Trunks explained.  
  
"Good." Vegeta said. "Now boy, ready to fight me?"  
  
"Always." Trunks said, going SSJ, the hair tie he was wearing burning off and making his hair stiffen and straighten up.  
  
Vegeta smirked, and went SSJ2. "Come on, brat. You can do better then that!"  
  
Trunks screamed and went to SSJ2 also. He then charged his father.  
  
Bra gasped at the raw power of Mirai. She saw as he Father and him met in the middle of the chamber, clashing. Then there was a furry of punches and kicks that she could barely follow. Vegeta dodged or blocked every one, smirking the whole time.  
  
'My son is very strong.' Vegeta thought, feeling proud of him.  
  
A roundhouse kick sent Mirai flying into the side of the chamber, making a large dent. He bounced off it and charged back at his dad, holding his fist back. At the last second he dove and sweep kicked him, actually catching him off guard. As Vegeta began to steady himself Trunk gave him an uppercut to the back, sending him flying. He then phased out, and appeared behind his father, hammer blowing him in the stomach, sending him into the floor, steel tiles cracking.  
  
"Good, but boy, can you match this?!" Vegeta screamed. He let out a scream of rage; his back arching his muscles tensing as his hair grew down and below the small of his back, and his eyebrows burning away. He was in SSJ3 mode.  
  
Trunks smirked, and breathed deeply. He let out an un-earthly battle cry and powered up, sparks of pure energy crackling off his body. His hair grew, longer and longer, his eye brows disappeared and with and crossing of his arms in from of his face, and bringing them down at his sides, a large explosion of energy followed and he was also SSJ3.  
  
Bra smirked, as she had yet to revel her own secret. She too could go to SSJ2, but hadn't reach the third level. Vegeta and Mirai then flew at each other. For another hour and a half there were crashes, explosions and thuds as bodies and Ki blasts went every where.  
  
As the smoke cleared, Vegeta was standing, arms at his sides, bloody and broken. Trunks was the same way. Vegeta then drew himself up. "Good fight, son." Vegeta said, finally excepting him as the true heir of Vegeta-sei. "You truly have royal blood in you."  
  
With that he was gone, and soon after they heard Bulma scream, "You got blood all over the couch!! What do you do, sit on the couch?!"  
  
"SHUT UP, WOMAN!!!" Vegeta bellowed back.  
  
***  
  
End Pt. III 


End file.
